1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a method for relay-transmitting a message among mobile communication terminals.
2. Background of Related Art
Multimedia terminals may wirelessly receive and transmit a large amount of image data such as images, graphics as well as voice. The multimedia mobile communication terminal may include various message transmission functions including, e.g., a Short Message Service (SMS), a Long Message Service (LMS), an Enhanced Message Service (EMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS) as well as voice communications. The SMS is a service to allow mobile communication subscribers to send and receive short messages. The EMS is a service to allow mobile communication subscribers to send and receive voice files, pixel image files and formatted text files. The MMS is a message service having a function of adding music and a music file, a still image and video image and every animation file of a text file.
When a content for transmission is simple or a voice call communication is not available, a message transfer service may be more convenient than and saves charges as compared to the voice communication service.
One method for transmitting a message to multiple mobile communication terminals is a broadcast transmission method. In a broadcast transmission method, a mobile communication terminal inputs a message to be transmitted, inputs phone numbers of a plurality of terminals to which the message is to be transmitted, and simultaneously transmits the message to each mobile communication terminal. The broadcast transmission is very convenient for users when the same message is to be simultaneously transmitted to a plurality of mobile communication terminals.
However, a sender (i.e., a caller) who transmits the message pays a service usage amount based on the number of message transmissions. Thus, the sender disadvantageously bears a high burden of service charges.
If a message sender is an information provider, even though the information provider provides useful information to receivers, a problem may arise that the sender is charged based on the number of times of providing information. Therefore, a charging processing method for charging a receiver who receives usable information from a message sender is desired so as to avoid such a method where the message sender is charged the service usage amount.